Excuses
by nothingwithorange
Summary: "You need an excuse." "Like what?" "You have a boyfriend?" "No." "You like computers better than men?" "No." "...You're a lesbian?" Jess really shouldn't have gone to Abby for advice on how to get rid of a guy...


**My friend and I watched all of Primeval series four last night. After many rambling comments and stupid jokes, this idea was born. **

**I really should not watch Primeval with my friend. And I'm pretty sure 'flirtily' is not a word. But oh well.**

**Hope you enjoy anyway :')**

It started with flowers. Then chocolates. Then both. Then, Jess had had enough.

It's not that Ryan was a bad guy; on the contrary he was quite lovely and an extremely brave member of the military unit at the ARC. It was just that Jess was interested in his captain, rather than him. She felt bad of course, because the earnest smile he shot her every morning was so adorable, that if she wasn't completely enamoured with Becker, she'd return it without a doubt. But the fact of the matter was he liked her and she couldn't possibly like him back. And she had to tell him. Preferably without hurting him.

"…Well," Abby paused to take in everything Jess had just told her. "You need an excuse, then."

Jess gave her an exasperated stare. "Like what?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You don't believe in relationships at work?"

"No."

"You like computers better than men?"

"No."

"…You're a lesbian?"

"Pardon, Abigail?" Both girls whipped around to see Becker leaning against the doorway, eyebrows raised.

Abby was the first to get over the shock. "Jess is a lesbian." She told him nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not!" Jess cried. "I'm not." She reiterated to Becker, whose expression turned to one of gentle amusement.

"Whatever you say, Jess." He smirked at her. "Anyway, have either of you seen Connor? Burton was looking for him."

"Nope. Have you checked his lab? If he's not there, he's probably in the break room…" Abby suggested.

"Thanks, Abs," Becker grinned at her, before disappearing back out the door.

"Anyway, you could always-"

"Hi, Jess!" An enthusiastic voice called from the doorway. Jess cringed before turning to face Ryan with a hesitant smile.

"Hey…" She gave an awkward little half-wave and he beamed.

"I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to grab a bite to eat after work?"

Jess opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again. "I…" After she realised nothing else was coming out, she closed it again and spun round to give Abby a frantic 'oh-my-god-help-me-before-I-kill-myself' look. Abby returned it with a pointed 'do-it-now' look, and Jess twirled back, clasping her hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Ryan," She began, before remembering she had no words ready to make a sentence. "…Ryan," she said again when it was the only thing her tongue could get round. "I'd love to, really, I would-"

"Great!"

"-but-"

"Oh."

"-but… I… Can't." Jess dragged the sentence out, trying to find an appropriate ending for it. In the end she gave up, and flashed him a dazzling smile, hoping it would be enough.

"Right… But, if you don't mind me asking… why?"

Jess winced. "Well… You see…" She swallowed, her gaze frantically flying around the room as her mind tried to keep up and come up with an excuse. Her eyes settled on Abby, her mouth opening before she could control it. "I'm a lesbian."

Ryan made a shocked noise. "Ah. I see." He flushed red. "I am so sorry, Jess, I've been barking up the wrong tree completely…" Jess didn't hear the rest of his apology; all she could focus on was Abby's growing smirk as she tried not to laugh. She glared at her friend, zoning in to hear the end of Ryan's speech. "Anyway, so sorry, again, and I really hope you're happy, Jess. Really."

An idea formed in Jess' head and she slowly began to grin. "Thank you so much, Ryan," She put a hand over her chest to show her sincerity. "And don't you worry about it; after all, Abby and I are extremely happy. Together."

Abby seemed to choke on her own smirk. "We are?" She gasped.

Jess giggled flirtily at her. "We are." She hooked her arm through Abby's and dragged her forward. "Babes," she added after a moment's thought.

Abby's jaw was almost dragging along the floor.

"Well, sorry. Again." Ryan laughed a little and Jess joined in, pulling Abby into her a little more. "I can see that you two are very much in love-"

"Love?" Abby choked.

Jess rolled her eyes jokingly at Ryan, before unhooking her arm from Abby's and slapping her lightly on the butt. Abby jumped half a mile into the air. Ryan laughed.

And so did his Captain.

"So, Jess, you finally came out?" Becker teased, walking back into the room, his smirk fully set in place.

Jess opened her mouth. Then shut it.

"I like computers better than men," She grumbled.


End file.
